a surprizing fate
by Ichigo-Kish91
Summary: Cherry just moved it to ichigo's town and ichigo showed her aroun but what happens when there is and accident at the cafe and Cherry was in the middle of it RyouxCherry IchigoxMasaya LettucexKish tartxpudding PaixZakuro MintxKeiichiro(god i hate summaries
1. A big mix up

Ik91: hi I hope u like this fic cause I had a dream about this fic.

Ryou: yo

Ik91: drools hi

Ryou: :sweat drop: ok later(runs away)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters**

"Wow what a cute café Ichigo" said Cherry as she enter behind her. "It is ok; I get $10 an hour here" she left to change in to her uniform. Cherry walked around and when Ichigo came out so did everyone else. "Hi umm the café isn't open yet" said mint as she sat down and got her tea started. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you guys to Cherry she just moved here" said Ichigo cheerfully "Hi..." said a nervous Cherry as she waved to them.

"ICHIGO" yelled a guy voice. 'NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU JERK" Ichigo yelled back. "I wanted to know if you could hold this for me for a second" said the guy as he handed her a gun looking device. As the guy came back he accidentally tripped in to Ichigo which caused her to pull the trigger of the gun at Cherry's left ankle. Suddenly there was a bright light and Cherry blacked out.

"Cherry Cherry?" said Ichigo as Cherry got up she saw many faces looking down at her. "Umm what happen…" she said with fear and nervousness in her voice. "RYOU what happened to her!!!" yelled Ichigo. "Well umm you see umm" said Ryou who was now looking at Cherry. "Ryou spit it out!" yelled everyone. "Ok ok" he sighed "she now has the DNA of a black dog" "so u mean she is a mew mew?" said a very quiet Zakuro. He nodded his head. "Umm can someone explain what just happened" said Cherry as she got up. "Hey Keiichiro can you please tell Cherry what happened while the girls get ready for work." said Ryou as he walked to his room. "Sure thing Ryou" said Keiichiro.

After a long and hard day of work all the girls gather in the basement where Keiichiro called an emergency meeting. "Well now that we have our 6th member we have a better chance of defeating the aliens." said Ryou. "Oh yea welcome to the crew Cherry you start working here tomorrow" "What do you mean by here?" said Cherry as she follow him to the main part of the café. "I mean you are gonna work here at café mew mew" with that he walk up the stairs to his room. "Yay Cherry is gonna work with us Na no da" said pudding as she jumped up and down. "Well I better get home and tell my parents about my job at the café" said cherry as she bowed and said good night to everyone.

It was 3 am and Cherry sat awake in her bed. "for some odd reason I have feelings for Ichigos boss. She walked over to the window and looked up at the stars. Just then she saw a little grey cat sitting out side on the lawn looking up at her she smiled and opened he window and said, "come here kitty here kitty" the little grey cat ran up to her window and she pet it to her surprise it purred when she did it. Just then the cat ran off in to the night and Cherry closed he window. She crawled in to her bed and the second her head touched the pillow she fell asleep.


	2. a day at the cafe

IK91: yawn GOD I HATE SCHOOL

Ryou: why? School is really good for you.

Ik91: hits him on the head NO IT IS NOT I HAVE TO MANY TEST TO STUDY FOR!!

Ryou: rubbing his head whatever on with the story

Ik91: mumbles………………

**Disclaimer I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

"Ichigo wait up" Ichigo turned to see Cherry running towards her. "hi Cherry ready to go to work?" said a very happy Ichigo. "Yea why are you so happy Ichigo?" said Cherry. They continued to walk towards the café. "I am happy cause my crush Masaya just asked me out" said Ichigo is a squeal. "That's great Ichigo, I am so happy for you" said Cherry has she gave her friend a hug. "Shoot if we don't hurry up were gonna be late for work and Ryou is gonna be mad!" said Ichigo as they ran towards the café. "as Ichigo ran her bell's ribbon untied and it fell off her neck. "oh no my bell" said Ichigo as she ran after it. "Ichigo wait for me" yelled Cherry running after her.

Ichigo and Cherry walked up to the café doors. Do to Ichigo's bell incident they were late for work. Both of them feared what would happen once they opened to doors. Ryou that is what was gonna happen. "Well it is now or never" said Ichigo as she held her breath she open the doors to the café. "Where were you to your late!" yelled Ryou as they walked in. "Well sorry it is not my fault my bell Masaya gave to me fell off!" Ichigo pushed past him and walked to the locker room to change. All of a sudden Cherry felt Ryou presence at her. "And why were you late?" he said sounding pissed but not mad. "Well umm I…" Cherry started but Ichigo interrupted her "she helped me find my bell, and you don't have to start ganging up on her Ryou this is her first day so lay off!" Ichigo grabbed cherry and headed for the locker room. _Dang what was that all about I wasn't gonna yell at her. _Though Ryou as he walked towards the basement.

Everyone work a long and rushed day. "man I have never seen so many people before" said Ichigo. "Well today was slow." said mint as she sipped her tea. "well you hardly worked today!" yelled Ichigo. "La la la la la" sang Cherry as she scrubbed the floor under the table where pudding she didn't realize that her tail and ears were out. "has anyone seen Cherry I have something to…." Started Ryou but before he could finish a piecing scream rang though the café. Ryou looked down to see his foot stepped on a black tail. "OW OW OW OW OW!!!" yelled Cherry as she smacked Ryou's leg. "s…sorry Cherry didn't see you down there." He said as he knelt down beside her. "it's ok…..WAIT WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Cherry as she got up and felt her head, "AND EARS TOO!" her hands grabbed them and tried to pull them off the she realized they were real. "Look when u relax or get to embossed like Ichigo your tail and ears pop out." said Ryou as he walks to the basement. Cherry just stood there trying to figure out how to make them go away when Ichigo told her that all she had to do was think about being normal and they would go away. Cherry did as she was told and she got back in to her school uniform and headed for home. She sat awake in her bed at 10 pm she heard a faint tapping noise as she looked p at her window the was the same grey kitten she saw the night before. "Aww u came back to see me?" she opened the window and petted the kitty on the head. It purred and ran off. She watched it run and she closed her window. She got to bed and laid awake for about a minute and feel asleep. But little did she no that the cat watched her from a tree. It smiled and with a flashing blue light Ryou hoped out of the tree and turned to the window and said "goodnight Cherry."


	3. first fight

Ik91: yo all u evil ppls

Ryou: are you ok?

Ik91: no I am having a bad day glares what are u looking at?!

Ryou: sweat drop nothing.

Ik91: ok then on with the story

**Disclaimer I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Ryou walked in the café doors after he was coming back from his walk. "Yo Keiichiro" he said as he walked in to the basement. "Hey, there is something wrong at the Tokyo bay do u think that you can call the girls to check it out?" said Keiichiro as he typed in some data. "Yeah sure whatever." said Ryou. "hey girls it's Ryou there is an alien corruption at Tokyo bay we want you to check it out ok" he said as he went to see what Keiichiro found. Cherry sprang up and looked around her room. _"where is that noise coming from" _she thought as she saw her mew mew pendant glowing. She picked it up and spoke in to it. "Umm why is it glowing for and where did Ryou's voice come from?" said Cherry with confusion. "Cherry this is Ryou I need you to go to Tokyo bay we think there is an alien corruption happening transform when u get there the others will be there soon." He said as he closed the microphone off. "bye mom and dad I am going to the café be back soon." said Cherry as she grabbed her shoes. "Ok dear but do you have your cell phone with you so we can call and check up?" said her mom from the kitchen. "Yes I do mom bye" yelled Cherry as she ran out the door.

"AHHH" yelled mint as the kirem animal hit her. "Mint hold on" yelled lettuce as she, rushed over to help her friend. "Oh no the fight started and I am not even ready!" said Cherry as she got to the bay. "Well well well look what I have found." said a Kish as he floated in front of Cherry. "An innocent little human I can hold hostage." He teleported away and Cherry looked left and right but be for she could turn around Kish grabbed her from behind. "hey you infuriating mew mews if you don't surrender I might have to kill this human" said Kish as he floated in front of the kirem animal. "let me go" said cherry as she tried to get free. "as you wish you lousy human" said Kish as he let go of her. Cherry grabbed her pendant and yelled "Mew Mew Cherry metamorphosis!"

Transformation description:

She kisses her pendant and bends over and places it on her ankle. Then she stands up and ribbons come out of her ankle and warp around her. Once the ribbons go away, showing her uniform, they go and form ears and a tail. Then ribbons wrap around her hands to create gloves it claws on them. Then a final ribbon warps around her neck and leg and upper arms to create the leg band arm bands and choke with the pendant.

"Hey you stupid alien how dare you hold me hostage and then try to kill me" says Cherry and she lands on her feet. "Kish what were you thinking letting one of them get away" said Pie as he dogged Zakuro's whip. "How was I suppose to know she was one of them?!" yelled Kish as he dogged Ichigo's attack. "CLAWS OF DOOM" yelled Cherry as she raised her hand and slashed at the three aliens, hitting them at the same time. "cures you Tokyo mew mew" yelled Tart as the aliens teleported away. "ok guys lets finish off the monster and go home" said Ichigo with her strawberry bell bell in hand. "right" yelled everyone as they all attacked at once:

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH"

RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO"

"RIBBON ZAKURO PURE"

"CLAWS OF DOOM"

With that the monster vanished in to thin air. "Alright" they all gave a high five to each other. "Cherry you were great" said Ichigo as they walked to café mew mew. "Thanks Ichigo." said Cherry blushing. She had never gotten this much attention before. ring ring "oh no I forgot about my parents said Cherry as she answered her phone. "Hello, oh hi mom yes I am leaving the café. Ok be there in a few. Bye" she hung up and faced the group. "Sorry guys I have to head home please tell Ryou I'll see him at work tomorrow." With that she ran home as fast as she could. "Great job ladies, hey where is Cherry?" said Ryou as the girls walked in to the café. "She had to go home her mom called and was wondering where she was." said Mint. "But she said she will see you at work tomorrow" said Ichigo as she and the others headed out the café doors. "Ok thanks Ichigo said Ryou. "Your welcome later." With that Ichigo closed the doors and headed for home.


	4. Cherry's profile

Ik91: hi. Just to let you people know this is not a chapter this is Cherry's profile

Name: Cherry Blossoms

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

DOB: Oct/2/90

DNA: black dog

Crush: Ryou Shirogane

Mew Mew uniform:

Her uniform is like Zakuro's but the top has two straps that tie in the back of her neck

Her bottoms are a skirt not shorts.

Her boots are the same.

The color is black and the fuzzy parts of the uniform are hot pink. And so are the rims of her boots.

Her mark is found on her left ankle

Her weapon is Claws of doom.

Her transformation goes like this: She kisses her pendant and bends over and places it on her ankle. Then she stands up and ribbons come out of her ankle and warp around her. Once the ribbons go away, showing her uniform, they go and form ears and a tail. Then ribbons wrap around her hands to create gloves it claws on them. Then a final ribbon warps around her neck and leg and upper arms to create the leg band arm bands and choke with the pendant.

Her café uniform:

It is like everyone else's but hers is manly black with hot pink strips.

Personality: she is kind and polite to all the customers at the café. She loves to watch pudding perform and do tricks for the customers. When ever lettuce drops something she is always there with a rag to help clean up. Also with Cherry there Ichigo and Mint don't argue a lot because she helps Ichigo and mint just has to drink her tea. She is s very respect full towards everyone.

Skills: she is an excellent cook and helps Keiichiro with kitchen duties. She is really good at making desserts, coffee, and Tea.

Her animal form:

Like Ichigo Cherry can turn in to an animal. Like Ichigo she turns in to a little black puppy when she gets really nervous. And the only way back is a kiss. Like Ichigo's bell Cherry wears a chain necklace with a heart that has her name on it. When she turns in to a dog it acts like a collar.

Ik91: well there you go all you need to know about Cherry. Later people


	5. becoming

Ik91: hi srry I haven't updated in so long I had exams.

Ryou: ha

Ik91: glares oh well I forgot to put the pairings RyoChr IchMas LetKis TarPud PaiZak and MinKeii.

**Disclaimer I don't own it**

"Dang I never knew that school could go so slow." said Ichigo as she yawned. Cherry and Ichigo were walking to the café for yet another day of work. "Thank god it is Friday! We get our pay checks to day." Said Ichigo as she say Masaya coming towards them

"Hi Ichigo how are you?" said Masaya as he stopped in front of them. "Good, how about you?" said Ichigo as she giggled. "Good, hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park tomorrow since you don't have to work?" said Masaya. Ichigo, Cherry and Masaya walked towards the café. "Come on Ichigo if we are late Ryou is gonna get mad if we are late again" said Cherry as she walked to the café doors. "Ok hold on" she yelled back. "See you tomorrow Masaya." She said as she walked it to the café.

"Can I get a strawberry parfait and some mint tea?" said a customer. "Sure one moment please" said cherry as she went in to the kitchen. "What can I get you" asked Keiichiro as Cherry walked in. "I need a strawberry parfait and some mint tea, please" she said to him as she smiled and went to get another order and tell the customer her order will be out soon. After a good day of work every gathered in the basement. "Well good job today everyone so here you go." said Ryou as he held out the paychecks. "Alright!" they all shouted.

In the locker room everyone was talking about what they are gonna get with their pay check. "I am going to buy more tea" said Mint. "What about you Zakuro what are you going to get?" asked Mint. "Ummm I don't know." Zakuro answered blankly. "I AM GOING TO BUY CANDY!" yelled pudding as she jumped up and down. "that is good pudding" said Lettuce as she smiled at pudding. "Well I am going to buy Masaya a gift before tomorrow." said Ichigo as she blushed. "so what are you going to get cherry?" asked Lettuce as she walked up to Cherry who has been sitting listening to everyone one chatter. "I was going to save it for something special." said Cherry with a smile. After everyone said bye Cherry and Ichigo walked home together.

"So what is the special thing you're saving up for." asked Ichigo as they took the long way home. "Well there is this necklace with a sliver heart on it and you can get your name engraved it to it" said Cherry. "Cool Cherry I hope you get it" said Ichigo with a smile. Both the girls said their goodbyes and went in to their houses. Later on Cherry was sitting doing her homework for tomorrow. She looked at the window looking for the grey kitten that came every night around this time. After an hour she sighed "I guess it isn't coming to night." she said sleepily. She crawled in to bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next day was a big surprise to Cherry. She forgot it was her birthday until her parents surprised her with a gift. "Oh my gosh it is the necklace I wanted" she said as she hugged her parents. She held it in her hands it had the heart charm on it with a cherry engraved in to it beside her name. She went up stairs and got dress and put it on. "I can't wait to show Ichigo I hope she hasn't left yet." said Cherry as she told her parents bye as she went out the door. When she turned she accidentally tripped and got really embarrassed. "Oww I must have tripped over the mail box pole. She rubbed her head. "Wait why do I have ears and she felt her tail too. Then she looked at her refection in the car. "OH NO I HAVE TURNED IN TO A DOG!!" she screamed. She ran to Ichigo's and started hit it with her paw. "Hello" said Ichigo as she opened the door. Bark, she looked down to see a black dog looking at her. "Aww how cute." said Ichigo as she picked up Cherry. "Oh you have a tag on" she said as she looked at it. Once she read the name and realized that it wasn't a collar she told her mom that she was going to the café for awhile and then that she was going to the amusement park to meet Masaya. With that she ran out the door with who she just realized was Cherry in her arms.

"RYOU" she yelled as she burst into the café. "Dang you don't have to yell so loud, what do you want?" he said as he came up from the basement. "Look at what happened!" she said out of breath as she held up Cherry. "What happened I don't see anything wrong it is just a very cute puppy?" He said crossing his arms. "No you baka look at the necklace it is wearing!" she said as she showed him the heart charm. "Do you mean that this it the Cherry working at our café?" he asked as he read the name tag. "Yup I think so." said Ichigo. "Ok then bring her down to the lab lets see what Keii…" Before he could finish Keiichiro came up with a worried look on his face. "What is it Keiichiro?" asked Ryou as he saw his face. "Remember the DNA pattern that Ichigo had when she turned in to a cat?" he said. "Yeah, what's wrong." said Ryou who now looked worried. "Well I was going through Cherry's data and she has the same patter, Ryou Cherry has turned in to a dog!" he said shaking his head. "BARK" said the puppy in Ichigo's arms. Then all three of them turned there attention to Cherry.

Ik91: ok there you go I am sorry that I left you hanging.

Cherry: I am a dog. TT

Ryou: oh don't cry it is not going to get worse then that.hugs Cherry

Cherry: thanks Ryou for comforting me

Ryou: blushing you're welcome

Ik91: Later people


	6. becoming part 2

Ik91: hi I am sorry I left you hanging.

Ryou: hey a little help here.

Ik91:looks around who said that!?

Ryou: Up here you baka!

Ik91:looking up oh hi

**Disclaimer I don't own it**

"What do we do!!" yelled Ichigo. Keiichiro, Ryou, Ichigo, and Cherry (who is still a puppy) were down in the basement trying to figure out how to help Cherry. "Look I don't know." said Ryou as he paced back and forth. Ichigo set Cherry down on the floor, and try to make Ryou stop worrying. "_Why am I stuck like this come on Keiichiro help me!!"_ thought Cherry as she wondered around the room. She went up the stairs to the main part of the café; Cherry sat by the door and wonder what it was like to be a dog. "_Maybe I can explore a lot more as a dog, but I don't want to get lost."_ She started to go back down stairs then she saw a cat at the foot of the café steps. "Grrrrrrr" said Cherry as she chased after it. After she went in to the city she stopped. "Where am I?" she asked as she walked around. "Oh no I forgot I wasn't supposed to leave the café." she said as she ran trying to get back to the café.

At the Café:

"Cherry, where are you!" yelled Ichigo as she looked for the puppy. "Hey Ryou I can't find Cherry anywhere." said Ichigo as she went in to the basement. "What do you mean by you can't find her she was up…." Before he could finish they realized that the door to the café were open. "Oh no we left the doors open!" yelled Ichigo. "We got to find her!" said Ryou. He changed in to Alto, and ran off towards the city. "Darn it, Keiichiro I have to go and meet Masaya at the amusement park in 5 mins." said Ichigo as she looked at her watch. "Can you and Ryou find her on your own maybe I can get Masaya to help us." She said. "That would be great Ichigo I think Ryou would be happy." said Keiichiro with a smile. "What do you mean he would be happy?" said Ichigo in confusion. "Its nothing." said Keiichiro as he went down to the basement to try to fine Ryou's location.

In the city somewhere:

"Whaaaaaaaa where am I!!" said Cherry as she ran down the sidewalk "Masaya I have a question to ask" said Ichigo as they walked to the park. "Yes Ichigo what is it?" he said as they approached the ticket booth. Ichigo grabbed him arm and dragged him behind a tree. "I was going to ask if you can help me out today?' he was about to answer but she interrupted "Remember how if I am kissed I turn in to a cat" she said. "Yea I do why?" Masaya asked. "Well do you remember my friend Cherry?" asked Ichigo. "Yup the new girl at our school, right?" he said. "Right well she is a mew mew as well, but she has the DNA of a black dog, and well she turned in to a dog and is lost in the city." said Ichigo. But before she could finish asking the rest of the question Masaya did it for her. "So you want to know if we can go and look for her?" he said. "Yes" said Ichigo ashamed. She knew she ruined her date with Masaya. _"He is probably mad at me for doing this"_ she thought. "Ichigo I would love to help you I know how special Cherry is to you guys, she is like a sister right." She looked at him as he smiled. "Right now come on we have to go now who knows what could happen to her!" Ichigo and Masaya ran towards the city and hoping something hasn't happened to Cherry.

BEEP "Ahhh" yelled cherry as she dodged yet another car. It was getting close to sunset and Cherry decided to sleep in a cardboard box tonight. Ryou was still looking for her even though it was night time. Masaya and Ichigo had to stop. They told Ryou that they will continue tomorrow. "Where are you Cherry." said Ryou as he walked down an ally.

He looked in every trash can box and corner. When he was about to go home he saw a box that he hadn't check. He went up to it and saw a poor beat up, Cherry sleeping and shivering. "Cherry!" Ryou picked the poor puppy. Cherry opened her eyes and saw Ryou's gentle looking at her. She smiled and fell back asleep in his arms as he carried her back to the café.

Ik91: there you go everyone

Cherry: ZzZzZzZ

Ryou: wow it took a whole day to find a small puppy

Ik91: oh well

Ryou: ZzZzZzZ

Ik91: later people


	7. human again

Ik91: Yawn

Ryou: yo!

Ik91: hi...

**Disclaimer I don't own it! (Why do we have to always put that?)**

"Hello?" said Ichigo as she picked up the phone. "Hey Ichigo its Ryou I found Cherry." He said as he stroked the sleeping puppy. "You did that is great Ryou, I am coming over" she said. "Ok" he said and hung up. Ichigo told her parents that she was going to the café and to call her on her cell if anything was wrong. When she went outside she saw Cherry's parents outside. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blossom." She said as she bowed. "Hello Ichigo have you seen Cherry we haven't seen her since this morning." said Cherry's mother. "Yea she is at the café I am heading over there do you want me to tell her something?" asked Ichigo. "Yes can you tell her that we were worried and that she needs to call us ASAP." said Cherry's father. "Ok I will do that bye." She bowed and ran towards the café. "I'm here" said Ichigo as she walked in to the café. She quickly shut her mouth when she saw Ryou asleep with Cherry in his lap. "Hello Ichigo" said Keiichiro in a whisper. "Hi so do we n know how to change her back yet?" she asked as she watched Ryou and Cherry. "Well I think like you she might turn back with a kiss." said Keiichiro as he went do to the basement. "Really" said Ichigo as she went to wake up Ryou from his slumber.

"Ryou, Ryou, RYOU!" yelled Ichigo as she tried to wake him up. "I'm up I'm up" he said as he stoop up and stretched out forgetting that Cherry was on his lap. THUD! Ichigo looked down to see cherry now lying on the floor awake. "Opps sorry Cherry" said Ryou as he bent over to pet her on the head. _"Where am I" _thought Cherry as she looked around. "hey Keiichiro do you know how to change cherry back to normal yet" said Ryou as he walked down the basements stairs. Ichigo followed him with Cherry in her arms. She wasn't about to leave her alone again. "Well I think like when Ichigo turns in to a cat that we have to kiss her to change her back." He said and turned back to his work.

"_What I have to get kissed to get changed back!!" _thought Cherry as she listened to Ichigo and Ryou talk. "You kiss her Ryou because I am not kissing her" said Ichigo as she handed Cherry to Ryou. _"WHAT, RYOU HAS TO KISS ME!?" _thought Cherry as she was handedback to Ichigo. "What why me!?" said Ryou as he held Cherry in his arms. "Look I am not going to kiss her." said Ichigo. "But why do I have to?" he said still holding Cherry.

"_Grr this is taking to long" _thought Cherry as she leaned up and quickly kissed Ryou. With a bright blue light Cherry was back to herself with Ryou still holding on. "Ok now was that hard" said cherry as she wiggled free. "CHERRY" yelled Ichigo as she hugged her friend. "Hi nice to see you to Ichigo." said Cherry. "Oh before I forget you better called your parents now before they worry." said Ichigo handing Cherry her cell phone. "Oh no my parents" yelled Cherry as she ran out the café doors. Ichigo and Ryou stood there staring blankly at the open doors. "Well see you Monday Ryou" said Ichigo. "Yup see you Monday and be on time!" he said and with that he went up to his room.

Ik91; sorry that this chapter is so short I have writers block CURE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!

Ryou: dang you don't have to yell

Cherry: I AM HUMAN AGAIN!!!!!

Ik91: --; and you tell me not to yell

Ryou: sorry;


	8. first sight of love

Ik91: Hi people I am back!

Ryou: oh no she's back.

Ik91: 'sniffs' you mean you hate me.

Ryou: 'coming out of a hole' well no not exactly.

Ik91: 'crying' YOU HATE ME!

Ryou: umm on with the story.

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN IT! So all you lawyers can leave me alone**

"WHY DOSEN'T ANYONE EVERY HELP AROUND HERE!" yelled Ichigo as she ran around taking orders. "Ichigo calm down." said Cherry as she watch her friends run around yelling. "well why should I, Mint just sits around drinking tea all day, Pudding is always performing, Lettuce does help but is very clumsy, Zakuro just stands at the register all day, and you Cherry are the only one who actually helps.' said Ichigo as she sat down. "Excuse me can I get some water?" asked a customer. "Yes hold on please" said Cherry as she went in to the kitchen.

"Here you go" said Cherry as she handed the customer me her water. "Come on Ichigo what more can happen" said Cherry as she listened to her friend complain. "Hey why aren't you guys working there is a lot of customers" said Ryou as he came down the stairs. "Ryou can we please get a day off I mean some of use are working hard yet some of us are slacking." said Ichigo but she knew that he wasn't going to listen. "Ok fine you can have tomorrow off." He said as he handed them there pay checks. When he went down stairs Ichigo said "wow that was really easy." "What do you mean Ichigo?" asked Cherry as she went to take someone's order. "I mean that he hardly gives us a day off." "He doesn't?" said a very confused Cherry.

"Girls there is an alien corruption at Tokyo zoo go and check it out. "Yes, now we don't have to work!" said Ichigo as she ran out the café doors. "Ha look at the humans running in fear of us!" laughed Kish as he sent more monsters to attack. "Hey!" yelled Ichigo as she ran up towards Kish. "Why hello my little kitten, are you here to play?" asked Kish as he flew down to the ground. "No were here to kick your butt you dumb alien" yelled Pudding who was jumping up and down. "STRAWBERRY CHECK" yelled Ichigo as she killed the monster. "HA HA you can't win" yelled Kish as he created yet another alien.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH"

RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO"

"RIBBON ZAKURO PURE"

"CLAWS OF DOOM"

"Curse it!" yelled Kish as he got hit with all of their attacks. "You won't win next time" he yelled and with that he teleported away. "YAY!" yelled everyone has they gave each other high fives.

At the café:

"Good job girls" said Keiichiro as they walked into the café. "Thank you Keiichiro" said Cherry as she looked around. "Ummm where is Ryou?" she asked as they went down in to the basement. "I think he is in his room" said Ichigo as she sipped her hot cocoa. "Ok" said Cherry as she ran up the stairs to Ryou's room. Once she got there she saw the door cracked so she peeked in. She gasped softly as she saw Ryou with no shirt on drying his hair. She also saw Masha fly around him. "Hey Masha do you think that Cherry is cute" asked Ryou as he took a quick drink of his bottle water. "TWEET!" said Masha as he zoomed around Ryou's head. Ryou chuckled "I will take that as a yes" he said. "But to be honest to you Masha I don't think cherry likes me" said Ryou with a sigh. _"I do like you Ryou I really do!" _screamed Cherry in her thoughts. She turned to leave when she heard Ryou foot steps getting closer to the door. _"Oh crap oh crap what do I do!" _she looked and ran down the stairs.

Moments later Ryou came down the stairs but stopped to see Cherry and Ichigo talking. "Cherry what's wrong your face is bright red" asked Ichigo as Cherry took a deep breath. "I went up stairs to ask Ryou something and his door was crack so I peeked in to find him without a shirt and he was talking to Masha" said Cherry as she took a breath. "Then he asked Masha if he thought I was cute and Masha got all exited, then Ryou said he thinks that I don't like him" said Cherry who looks like she is about to turn purple. " so what your trying to say is Ryou likes you and that he thinks you don't like him." asked Ichigo. "You got it but the truth is I like him but I am afraid to tell him!" said Cherry as she looked towards the ground. "any way I will see you tomorrow at school" said Cherry as she said bye to everyone and left.

Ryou just stood there behind the wall where Cherry and Ichigo couldn't see him. "HA I knew you were listening to us" said Ichigo as she stood in front of a scared looking Ryou. "Don't do that Ichigo you almost gave me a heart attack" said Ryou as he looked at Ichigo. "Why don't you tell her Ryou!" said Ichigo with her arms crossed. "Well I didn't now if she would like me back" said Ryou as he walked towards his room.

Ik91: sorry I haven't updated in so long.

Ryou: why haven't you?

Ik91: cause I had exams this whole time!

Ryou: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


	9. Author's note

Hi everyone who reads my story I am sorry I haven't updated in so long I had to study for the English SOL writing prompt. I am gonna try to update over the weekend, but I am not really sure. Don't worry I am not going to end the story I am just putting it on hold. Thank you for waiting this long and I am sorry for making you wait.

Thanks

_Ik91_


	10. love at last

Ik91: omg I am sooooo srry I haven't updated in so long

Ryou: well if u had an IQ like me you wouldn't have to study for your test

Ik91…

Ryou: well it is true.

**ME NO OWN TOKYO MEW MEW **

Chapter 9

"Ichigo you are slacking too much" yelled Ryou as he came down the stairs to see Ichigo sitting down. Ichigo closed her eyes and ignored him. "Ichigo get to work!" yelled Ryou as he went back upstairs. Ichigo followed him upstairs. "Ryou if you want me to get to I want you to tell Cherry how you feel." said Ichigo as she leaned on the door way. "You know that I can't tell her" said Ryou as he turned and faced his computer. "Ryou why do you have to be so daft." said Ichigo as she walked down to the café to help Cherry. "Hey Ichigo do you think you can take this to table 3" said Zakuro. "Sure Zakuro, hey have you seen Cherry?" asked Ichigo as she came back to the cash register. "No I haven't." said Zakuro. "Hey where is Cherry" said Ryou as he came down the stairs. "I AM SOO SRORRY I AM LATE" yelled Cherry as she ran though the doors and went straight to the changing room. She ran out in her uniform and tried to catch her breath. "I am sorry my mom and I went shopping for my dads birthday present since today was his birthday and we went out for breakfast since he had to leave for America in an hour for his business trip and I went with them to the airport, and when I got home I realized that I was late for work so I ran all the way here." said Cherry as she finally caught her breath. All of a sudden her cell phone which made Ichigo's cat ears pop out. "Hi Mom, sorry I ran out on you so fast I forgot I had to work today." said Cherry, after one second Cherry's face turned pale. "Oh no I forgot about today, I'm so stupid mom I am sorry." Said Cherry as her voiced cracked. Cherry hung up and she hit her head on the table. "I am so stupid, I forgot that today me and my mom were going to go to Tokyo and shop all day but no I forgot and I was worried about work….." said Cherry as she sat up. "Well if all of you guys want you can all have the day off." said Ryou as he moved from his spot on the wall. "Do you really mean it Ryou" said Ichigo with a frown. "Yes, now go today we won't open the café." said Ryou he walked towards the basement to tell Keiichiro. "Thank you Ryou" said Cherry as she got up to change. "No problem" he said as he disappeared down the stairs.

Later on that day:

"I am so glad that Ryou gave us the day off" said Ichigo as her and everyone walked down to the café to check up on the alien stuff. "Hey look there is people entering the café and leaving too" said Lettuce as they all turned the corner to see a line outside like every other day. "I thought Ryou wasn't going to open" said Zakuro as they entered the café. "KEIICHIRO I AM GONNA KILL YOU" yelled Ryou as he came out carrying plates of cakes. Ichigo and the others laughed at the sight of Ryou doing work. Only

Cherry didn't laugh she slipped quietly in to the changing room and got in to her uniform. When she came out poor Ryou was getting held back by the girls and Keiichiro was backed against the corner. Cherry shook her head and went to take orders when she got to the group of her fighting friends she cleared her throat and yelled "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN" everyone stop shouting at each other and the café got really quiet. "Now that I have your undivided attention I need a glass of water and a strawberry parfait" she said with a smile. Poor Keiichiro and Ryou were almost white as ghosts. While and the girls were laughing there heads off at there faces. They all knew that when Cherry wants to get everyone's attention she gets it. "Yes right away Cherry" said Keiichiro as he got out of the corner he was in. Ryou finally regained his color and he went up stairs to cool down before he tried to strangle his friend again. After work Cherry walked up to Ryou's room and knocked on the door lightly. When she got no answer she cracked the door slightly and saw Ryou sleeping and mumbling something. She listens very closely and heard him say her name. _"He must be dreaming of me. Oh I wish I could tell you I love you Ryou but I can't" _thought Cherry as she walked down the stairs.

The next day at work Ichigo and the others cornered Cherry in the dressing room. "You love Ryou don't you?" said Mint as she got dressed. "We saw you come down blushing yesterday" said Ichigo as she fixed her hair. "What happen tell us" said Zakuro. ""well I went to see if he was alright and I found him asleep and I opened the door a crack and I heard him say my name in his sleep" said Cherry as she tied her shoe. "Looks like he is in love with you" said Mint as she hugged her friend. "Yea but the problem is I can't tell him." said Cherry as she walked out to start work. Ichigo went up stairs to see Ryou on his computer working on the mew mew project. "I swear if you don't tell Cherry I will." said Ichigo Ryou looked up from his work and gave her a sad look. "I can't tell her cause I might have to go back to America and do some reached from when my father was alive and I don't want her to get hurt when I leave." said Ryou with a sigh. "She's gonna feel hurt if you don't tell her" said Ichigo as she voice got louder. Ryou was about to say something when Lettuce ran up stairs and told Ichigo that a Kirema Anima is attacking Tokyo. "Oh great more problems to worry about" said Ichigo as she ran out. When the Mew Mew team got to Tokyo Kish was laughing at his creation. "Looks like I have yet again created disturbance." said Kish as he vanished and reappeared behind Cherry. "AHH LET ME GO" yelled Cherry has Kish grabbed a hold of her. "CHERRY" yelled everyone else. Kish was about to leave but a punch made him drop Cherry. She looked up and saw Ryou standing over her with his hand out Cherry got up and ran to help her friends. "Curse you, you ruined everything" said Kish as he started to fight Ryou. Ryou kept blocking Kish's punches. Kish got tired of this and pulled out his daggers. "Ryou look out" yelled Cherry as she tackled him to the ground just missing an energy ball. "Thanks Cherry" said Ryou as he got up. Cherry looked at Kish with fear in her eyes. "Your trying to kill him aren't you" said Cherry as she blocked Kish from getting to Ryou. "Ummm yes cause once with him out of the way Tokyo mew mew will be no more without their leader." Laughed Kish as he went to attack again but Cherry beat him to it "CLAWS OF DOOM" yelled Cherry as she struck Kish first and hard. Kish stood there with his chest cut opened deeply. Pai and Tart appeared a few feet away and saw Kish collapse. "Kish" they yelled as they appeared next to him. "You will regret doing this mew mew" said Pai as he lifted Kish off the ground. Then they disappeared. Cherry stood there for a moment and then fainted. Ryou caught her be for she hit the ground. Ichigo ran over to see if her friend was ok. "She just used up to much energy trying to protect me" said Ryou while he never took his eyes of Cherry in his arms. _"She protected me" _thought Ryou as they walked back to café mew mew.

When Cherry woke up she saw 7 faces staring at her. "Oh thank goodness your ok" said Lettuce as she let out her breath she had been holding. "Oww" said Cherry as she sat up she grabbed her upper arm and found it bandage up. "What happened" said Cherry as she tried to stand up but Ryou stopped her and pushed her down gently. "You tried to get me away from Kish and ended up with a semi-deep cut but its not that bad Keiichiro said" said Ryou as he sighed. "You also kicked Kish's butt then fainted afterward." Said Ichigo she looked at everyone else but Ryou and Cherry and winked. They all knew what that meant so they all walked out. When Cherry looked up she saw that her and Ryou were the only ones in the room. She turned and looked at the alarm clock 8:00 pm. "crap my moms gonna kill me" said Cherry as she got up and put her shoes on. "I'll walk you home" said Ryou as he grabbed his and Cherry's jacket. "Thank you Ryou" said Cherry as she smiled when he gave her coat. "No problem" said Ryou as they went down the stairs. Ichigo was the only one left she was waiting for Cherry while the others went home. "Hey Cherry your mom called she said for you to come home with me because she went to some work dinner thingy." said Ichigo. "Oh that's was tonight" said Cherry as she, Ryou and Ichigo walked to Ichigo's house.

"See you guys at work tomorrow, don't be late" said Ryou as he waved bye. "so what happened when me and the others left?" asked Ichigo as Cherry and her talked in her room. "Nothing and why did you guys leave?" asked Cherry as she looked out the window and saw the grey kitten that always visits her at night. "Hey Alto" said Ichigo as she opened her window. "Oh does this kitten belong to you?" asked cherry as she petted Alto's head. "No" said Ichigo then Ichigo had an idea _"Ryou can't get out if the windows not opened" _thought Ichigo as she handed Alto to Cherry and she closed the window when the window click Alto's head went at Ichigo and he hissed(Ryou thinking: Ichigo that's not cool let me out) He jumped up and tried to open the window but it didn't work. "Now your going have to show Cherry who you really are Alto!" said Ichigo as she looked at the clock. When she said that Alto started to glow a bright blue, Cherry looked in amazement as the light faded and Ryou replaced Alto. "R…you" said Cherry with her eyes opened confused and amazed. "Are you happy now Ichigo" said Ryou as he opened the window. "Oh no you don't" said Ichigo as she shut the window yet again. "Ryou how can you change into a cat?" said Cherry as she sat on Ichigo's bed so that she wouldn't faint. "Well umm I injected myself with cat DNA to make sure it was safe for you girls and since I didn't have the right DNA to match it turned me in to a cat but Keiichiro injected me with some mew aqua and returned me to myself but now I can change in to a cat but for only 10mins if I stay over 10 mins I stay like a cat forever" said Ryou with a sigh. Cherry nodded her head. "May I go now Ichigo?" asked Ryou but Ichigo wouldn't move. She glared at him and he knew exactly what she was doing. "No I'm not saying anything Ichigo" said Ryou through gritted teeth. "Fine then I will and make a complete fool of you." Said Ichigo in the same cold tone Ryou used. "You guys stop arguing and tell me what you're talking about" said Cherry standing between them with her hands on her hips. Ryou looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes. She shook her head no 'Fine I'll tell her ok but you have to move out of the way so you don't get hurt when I hurry and get out of the room" said Ryou with a sigh. "Great" said Ichigo with a smile on her face, "Look Cherry you guys have to defeat a monster named deep blue soon ok" said Ryou as he headed for the window but got stopped by a very pissed Ichigo. "What I told her." said Ryou "No you told one thing now tell her the important one" said Ichigo. Ryou looked at her then to Cherry and back to her. Ichigo took the hint and nodded her head. Ryou eyes widen and he turned pale. "Your going keep here all night till I tell her aren't you" whispered Ryou so that Cherry didn't hear him. Ichigo nodded her head and smiled devilishly. Ryou went over to cherry and whispered in her ear _I love you._ Then he walked quickly over to the window and Ichigo moved and opened it for him. He glared at her and turned in to Alto and ran off in to the night.

"SO what did he say?" said Ichigo as she waved her hand in front of Cherry's face. Cherry didn't move or speak she just stared at the spot where Ryou left. _He loves me OMG he loves me!_ Cherry smiled and looked at Ichigo "He said he loves me" said Cherry slightly pink and smiling. Ichigo jumped and gave her friend a hug. "Yes he finally did it" said Ichigo the next day to Mint Lettuce Pudding and Zakuro. They were all at Mint's house before work. "Umm Ichigo I hope you do know that Ryou's probably not going to show his face at all today." said Cherry. Ichigo excitement stopped. "Oh crap I forgot about that." She yelled. "What do you mean Ichigo?" asked Cherry. Ichigo took off in a sprint to get to the café before Cherry does. When she got there she found a very pissed off Ryou. "H…..hey Ryou" said a very nervous Ichigo. He continued to glare at her. "Look she is happy that you love her she even said so herself" said Ichigo as she tried to move out of Ryou glare. "Hello Ryou" said Lettuce as her and the rest arrived. "Get to work" said Ryou in a cold tone "You to Mint no tea until after work." He said before going upstairs. "WHAT HOW DARE HE TELL ME WHAT TO DO" yelled mint as she turned to Ichigo "Look what you did you pissed him off really bad Ichigo now I have to work." said Mint as she got changed Cherry slipped out of the room and walked up the stairs to Ryou's room. She looked in to find Ryou staring at the ceiling. She froze in place as Ryou opened the door. He looked sad and tried. "Yes" he said letting Cherry in. Before she could change her mind Cherry kisses Ryou lightly on he lips. Ryou stood perfectly still he didn't expect anything like that from her he expected to get told off. Cherry turned slightly pink before say "I love you to Ryou". Ryou looked down at Cherry and pulled her into a hug. Cherry wrapped her arms around his waist and stood there enjoying the moment. Ryou was enjoying that moment he never thought Cherry loved him but he was glad that she did.

Ik91: ok now you can't kill me for not updating in a long while so here this is a long chapter, 4 pages on word

Ryou: still hugging Cherry please Review

Ik91: bye


	11. your what

Ik91: helo ppls I'm gonna start updating daily

Cherry: wow you are

Ik91: yup

Ryou: it's about time

Ik91: …

**ME NO OWN IT**

"Hey Ryou" yelled Ichigo as she entered the café, Keiichiro quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh Ryou was up till 6 in the morning and he's asleep right now" said Keiichiro as he took his hand off of Ichigo's mouth. "What, why was he up till 6 in the morning for" said Ichigo through clenched teeth to keep herself from yelling. "That I don't know why" said Keiichiro. Cherry opened the door of the café with slightly puffy red eyes. Ichigo must have noticed because she was leading her to a chair and listen to her every word. "What's wrong Cherry?" asked Ichigo as she handed her friend a tissue. "My parents have decided to move back to America for a year and I have to go along." said Cherry as she blew her nose. Ichigo looked at her friend in horror. "WHY" she yelled for getting about Ryou, Keiichiro almost tripped trying to cover her mouth. "Because my Dad got promoted on his visit there for his business and they want him there in America. "What's all the yelling for" said Ryou as he yawned entering the room. "Cher…" Ichigo began to say but Cherry put her hand of her mouth. Ryou gave a confused look at both of them, Cherry faces was no longer red so he didn't ask why. Cherry dragged Ichigo outside and down the sidewalk. "He can't know ok!" said Cherry as she took her hand off of her mouth. "Why not, don't you love him and he loves you I saw you hug each other and tell each other" said Ichigo as she and Cherry walked to Cherry house. "Because I don't want him to be sad" said Cherry with a sigh, Then Ichigo about turned red Cherry must have notice because she was taking a lot of steps back away from her. "HE'S GOING TO BE SAD IF YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING HIM" yelled Ichigo as she grabbed Cherry's hand and practically dragged her back to the café.

Then Cherry's cell went off. "Hello" said Cherry as she listen, then her face went white and Ichigo to see tears forming in her eyes "o...Ok" said Cherry as she hung up the phone. "My parents want me to tell my boss that I can't work at all because tomorrow we are going to America" cried Cherry Ichigo walked back to the café to tell Ryou and Keiichiro. "My mom wants me home in an hour due to all the packing we have to do" said Cherry through sobs. When they walked through the café everyone gathered around Cherry and asked why she was crying. "I'm moving to America tomorrow" said Cheery as she sat down while everyone was about to burst in to tears. "Why Cherry with you here Ichigo and I don't fight anymore" said Mint as she let her tears fall. Pudding was gripping Cherry's arm telling her not to go. Lettuce was crying silently, and Zakuro was trying to calm pudding down while trying to hold back the tears that fell from her face. "What about Tokyo Mew Mew?" asked Ichigo as she hugged her friend. "What about Tokyo Mew Mew?" said Ryou as he walked in to the café. Pudding opened her mouth and was quickly told to be quiet with a hand covering her mouth by Cherry. Cherry slowly got up and walked past him to the café doors. "I'm moving to America tomorrow so I'm leaving the team" said Cherry as she quickly ran out of the café for the last time. Ryou turned to the others and they shook their heads yes. Ryou looked out the doors and whispered 'Good bye' Then Ichigo had to grab on to Mints shoulders and cried, Mint hugged her friend and cried too. Ryou walked up to his bed room and once the door was closed he let the tears drop that he was holding.

Ik91: sorry that its short but I have to get my school junk done.

Ryou: how could you make Cherry move!

Ichigo: Ok I say we tie her up and torture her!

Cherry: you guys stop

Ryou: walks over and hugs Cherry

Ik91: ok that's all for now bye

Everyone: GET HER!


	12. Author's note 2

Well I'm srry to say that I won't be finishing this story since I'm getting a lot of complaints about my grammar which I'm srry about because I'm not the good of a writer. So any way I'm am not going to make u suffer with the bad grammar.

Ichigo-Kish91


	13. author's note 3

Hey ppl I have decided to continue my story but it may be a while till I up date srry but this story is not done yet


End file.
